A Monkey's Trap
by Fushi-Sashimi
Summary: A one-shot for Sarumi! My OTP from K. Well this fanfic is about Fushimi cornering Misaki into an alley and instead of killing him, things happened Warning: Extreme Yaoi content. Don't like, don't read.


_Since I'm such a fan of Sarumi, I decided to write a one-shot on it~ UNF! All you Sarumi lovers out there, this is for you~~ It's written in Fushimi's point of view~_

_Warning: Extreme yaoi content. SMUT ALL THE WAY _

_"I still love you, Misaki~"_

* * *

"Tch.. What a boring day.." Fushimi muttered as he walked through the back streets of town. He had just gotten off a long day of irritating work and honestly, Scepter 4 could a real pain sometimes. It was then that he heard the sounds of wheels..

Wait it was the sound of a skateboard.. That skateboard.. Fushimi grinned and turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Ahh~ Misaki~!"

Fushimi said his name out loudly for the other to hear. It wasn't difficult to spot the redhead from this distance. After all, he was roaming near Homra's base of operations. Locking gazes with the other, Fushimi made his way past the crowd towards his former partner. Sensing danger, Misaki had retreated to an alley which was what Fushimi had intended him to do as well.

Perfect. It was a dead-end alley. Now, he could play with Misaki all he wanted.

"My my~ Look what we have here~? Misaki~ Did you miss me~?"

All he heard was the normal swears and profanities Misaki spouted. It was so typical of him. He took a step forward, towards Misaki. He kept walking until he backed the other against the wall, an arm on either sides of his head.

"Say MI-SA-KI~, aren't you tired of cursing me every time you see me and trying to bring me down but failing to do so numerous times~?"

Fushimi frowned at the spiteful face the other showed him. Those eyes of hatred that seemed to glare right back at him.

"Those eyes of yours always did piss me off." He leaned closer to the other's face. "However, I don't feel like killing you today Misaki. I'm not ready to stain my hands with your blood. Did you really think that I was ever actually going to kill you? Murder is a punishable crime with the penalty of death so I'm not gonna give up mine to snuff out yours"

He came closer still not even an inch away from the other's face.

"But I'll play with you till you can't resist me Misaki~ I'm going to mess you up till you won't be look able to look at me with those spiteful eyes. I'll make you mine Misaki, and mine alone~"

He flashed a smirk before closing the distance between them with a kiss. It wasn't sweet in the least, it was forceful, demanding and though the other tried his best to struggle, it was impossible to overpower him. Fushimi was much more stronger than Misaki.

Fushimi pulled back soon after, trapping Misaki against the wall with one leg between his two, and a hand on each side of his head. Judging from the other's widened eyes, he was definitely shocked but more importantly, Fushimi wanted to see more of his former partner. He wanted more expressions to be shown other that his spiteful face.

"And here I thought you'd put up more of a fight, how disappointing."

Misaki gritted his teeth in anger but all Fushimi did was kiss him again. This time it was equally as forceful but it was somehow sweeter. Fushimi didn't give a chance for Misaki to retort back. One of his hands fell from its place on the wall and slipped up Misaki's shirt, roaming around his torso and ghosting over his hidden abs. The hand ventured upwards, sliding over a nipple, circling and teasing at the pinkened skin. Small moans could be heard from Misaki. He was still resisting but it wasn't long before Fushimi made him give in to the temptation.

Fushimi pulled away, a soft but dark chuckle emitted from him. His voice came out in a seductive whisper "So you like it there~?" He questioned teasingly, already knowing the answer. "Well then.." He slipped his other hand up his shirt exposing Misaki's body. He cast up one last lust-filled gaze glance at Misaki then dipped down to run his tongue along his chest, letting his tongue sweep over the sensitive circle of skin. He flicked the small nub , delicately nipping it and swirling his tongue around it, feeling it harden under his pink muscle. All the while continuing his ministrations on the other, feeling every moan the other made going straight to his groin.

'Shit' He thought, 'I'm actually getting turned on by this...'

He pulled back to to lift Misaki's shirt completely off his head. The article was flung somewhere in the alley, but Fushimi was far too focused on his actions to care where it went. Moving back up to Misaki's mouth he hovered there for a second, hovering over his lips. Keeping his voice over a whisper, his voice hovering on a dangerously seductive tone. "Ne, Misaki~ Do you know what I'm going to do next~?" He only barely moved forward so that their lips only barely made contact, teasing Misaki into wanting more. He quickly moved his head away from Misaki's before they had come any closer. Instead he dipped his head down to nip his collar bone, lightly sucking on the skin, moving up to his neck. Picking a suitable spot on the sensitive and now spotless skin he bit down and began to suck on the others neck, hard. Misaki made no effort to resist all all Fushimi could hear were endless moans and the feeling of the other's harsh grip on his hair. He pulled back only once he had been sure that he had left a mark, running his tongue on the dark circle he smirked at Misaki, leaning back in for another heated kiss.

He reached down to work on Misaki's pants, quickly unfastening the man's pants, sliding them off of him. He looked down at Misaki's very apparent bulge and smirked again, trailing his hand down hiss body to settle on top of it, cupping his erection triumphantly. "You're already this turned on~?" he asked, in that same dangerously sexy voice. "Hmmm, I guess I never thought you would be this easy to get~" He took half a step back to rid himself of his shirt and vest, feeling his body heat up. He wasn't ready to admit it yet, but he was just as turned on as Misaki was, he had no idea that his little tease would come out this way. He lowered his body, letting his hands wander lustfully around Misaki's, travelling around his torso from his abdomen, to his sides and lower back gazing sensually over Misaki's boxer-clad ass. They halted on the sides of Misaki's thighs as Fushimi pressed his slightly opened lips to the bulge in Misaki's boxers, breathing warm air through the fabric and dragging his tongue over it in a way that he knew must be driving Misaki insane seeing how he was lookiing at him with such lustful eyes. His hands slowly moved up again, his fingers dipping underneath the elastic of his boxers. He drew back for a moment to pull the garment down and let it fall to the floor with Misaki's pants. Once again, the sight of the other's erection went straight to his groin and his pants began to feel uncomfortably tight. Those wandering hands this time made it to the base of Misaki's member, Fushimi's mouth almost teasingly sucking on the tip, and his tongue swirling around the head then up and down the other's length. Misaki was now a moaning mess and the alley echoed with his sexy moans paired with heavy pants. This was definitely something Fushimi would never forget, the face of his former partner which was once full of hatred for him now showing him lust and desire for his touch. How magnificent.

Seeing that Misaki was faltering, Fushimi lifted his legs out from underneath him and set him down in a sitting position on the ground. He shot one last look up at Misaki before he left his hand trail up the other's leg, lifting it up a bit, exposing more of him as the legs were lifted upwards. He dipped his head in between Misaki's legs letting his tongue slide over his balls, rolling them with his tongue, then choosing a place to lightly suck on the skin. He pulled back, licking his lips as he did so. Any sort of glare that Misaki tried to show was drown out by lust. It was amusing to watch. Fushimi held up three fingers to Misaki's lips. "I'm pretty sure you know what to do~" He wriggled the digits before Misaki's lips, pressing against them, awaiting entrance. He used his free hand to reach down and stroke Misaki's member slowly brushing over the tip with his thumb. Misaki did as he was told and licked the underside of his fingers thoroughly making sure it was wet enough. Fushimi let out a grunt of approval, deeming his fingers wet enough, as he pulled them out of his mouth. He joined his lips with Misaki's in another hot kiss, a battle of tongues that Fushimi easily took control of. His hand found its way down to prod at Misaki's entrance teasing it momentarily, then slipped in his first middle finger into him, moving it around to stretch him out. Misaki winced slightly in pain and his insides tensed and clamped around the digit but slowly relaxed after he found it tolerable. Fushimi groaned when he felt Misaki's muscles clamp around his fingers, and the lust haze was restored in his eyes.

He wanted Misaki, and he wanted him bad.

When he felt Misaki relax a bit, he slipped in a second finger giving the other a moment to grow accustomed to the second intrusion. He moved the digits around inside him, scissoring the opening, twisting and curling his fingers inside of him, pressing them as far in as they could go. He kissed Misaki deeply distracting him from any pain as he slowly pressed a third finger inside. He paused and pulled back from the kiss for a much needed breath. He bobbed the fingers in and out of Misaki, opening them up inside him to open him up. He leaned in to kiss him again, twisting his fingers around, searching for the delicate bundle of nerves that would drive the other nuts and when he felt his fingertips brush over Misaki's 'sweet spot', he was confident in hitting that spot numerous times with every thrust. He angled his fingers to brush over and touch the nerves again and again, trying to make Misaki forget the discomfort he was feeling. Forbidden words almost rolled off of his tongue as he began trailing kisses back down Misaki's neck. He looked up at Misaki, then quickly averted his gaze. Misaki was displaying such eroticness. Half-lidded eyes gazed at him with lust. His face flushed a bright crimson red and his breath shortened into pants. Fushimi found it hard to control himself after seeing something like that.

Standing upwards on his knees, Fushimi stripped himself of his own pants and boxers, nearly sighing in relief at his now freed erection. He leaned back down over Misaki, spreading his legs in front of him and gripping his hips, lifting them up a bit and positioning himself over Misaki's entrance. With one last glance towards Misaki, he slowly guided himself into him. The ravenette let out an soft sound of pleasure as he felt himself being engulfed by Misaki's hot muscles. He was tight, really tight. He let out a groan as he stayed still inside of Misaki.

"Ah- Misaki... You must be a virgin.. It's really nghh... tight..haa"

He pulled out a bit then pushed back in, his movements were slow and subtle as to not hurt Misaki too badly. Though the incomplete movements were driving him insane, he kept them up for the other until he couldn't take it any more. Hoping that Misaki was accustomed enough, Fushimi leaned down to whisper a warning and pulled all the way out to thrust back inside him. He let out a deep moan as he repeated the action, speeding up a bit. He rested his forehead on Misaki's shoulder, kissing the skin lightly. "Tell me ... if you need me... to stop..." It was amazing how good this felt for Fushimi and though Misaki was moaning out in pain, he couldn't stop. All he could do was drive out the pain Misaki felt with pleasure. With that Fushimi angled his thrusts to hit Misaki's sweet spot, leaning down to distract Misaki with a kiss. He let his tongue dance with Misaki's, exploring every inch of the others mouth, taking in the distinct taste that was Misaki. His mind was clouded, however, by the extreme pleasure that he was feeling. His focus on the kiss was hazy, resulting in it being a bit sloppier the the previous kisses, yet somehow twice as passionate. He found a steady rhythm and kept to it, letting out soft moans and grunts every once in a while. The sound of these moans, mixed with Misaki's and the rhythmic sound of skin on skin created a sort of erotic symphony in the dimly lit alleyway that threatened to send Fushimi over the edge. When he felt Misaki's arms around him, he gratefully leaned into the body beneath him, kissing any skin that he could reach. His breathing was heavy against Misaki's skin, beads of sweat began to drip down his body, whatever chill they had been feeling prior was completely gone, and their body's were emanating heat into the cold air around them.

"Haa... Misaki I'm close..." he breathed. He found himself laying kisses on every inch of skin that he could reach while still in Misaki's hold. He whispered something undecipherable against Misaki's skin before suddenly intensifying his thrusts in speed and strength. He heard himself moan, louder than he meant to, at the change in speed and held onto Misaki tightly with one arm as he felt his coming orgasm. He wrapped his free hand around Misaki's member and once again pumped it in time with his thrust, speeding up Misaki's release. He felt Misaki's hot walls clamp down on him as the others orgasm hit him. He cursed at the amazing and not two thrusts later he came as well, filling Misaki with his release. He collapsed on top of on him, panting lightly, and resisted any urge to kiss him again, to find his hand and connect it with his own. Instead he pulled himself off of Misaki and into a sitting position in front of him. His breathing still heavy and his world spinning slightly from the intensity of the afterglow of what was probably the best fuck of his life.

"Damn..." he breathed, glancing back over at Misaki, a mixture of confusion, lust, an almost unnoticeable amount of resentment and something else that was unplaceable reflecting in his eyes. He reached over and slid his hand onto Misaki's leg, running it slowly up his body, dragging his own along with it, his eyes watching it intently. The hand stopped to delicately cup Misaki's cheek, looking into his eyes for a moment, he leaned forward and kissed Misaki one last time. When he pulled away he was standing up and getting dressed, his mind really only clear enough to do that much, not able to think about what he was going to do next, or what he was feeling. These feelings he had after seeing Misaki's expressions.

He tried to focus on getting dressed and now how well... amazing that was, and how he really did wish for more than just a quick fuck. When he finally did look back at Misaki, his head was in his knees, and his knees were pulled to his chest. He sighed lightly, guilt washing over him for doing this, not regret, just guilt. He walked over towards Misaki and held out a hand. "Stand up and get dressed... head home and take a shower to clean up." He watched Misaki expectantly, feeling awkward offering him help up.

Misaki clenched his teeth and flicked his hand away "Just go..." Misaki just continued to sob quietly in attempt so the other couldn't hear him. Fushimi knew the other wanted him to leave now. It wasn't like Fushimi to show concern for the other anyway.

"I dont need your pity..." He said sniffling. "Just..go..." He hugged his knees tighter to his chest.

Fushimi took off his coat and threw it towards the other, covering his bare body.

"I'm sorry..."

With that, the spectacled male left the alley, leaving only memories in his mind and the unknown feelings that surfaced after their unexpected rendezvous.

"Goodbye, Misaki.."

* * *

_Well what do you think of my first one-shot~? Was it good? Was it bad? Should it have a happier ending~? _

_Review and tell me whatcha think~_


End file.
